Loveless
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrirle a la kunoichi de la arena cuando ve que su novio la engaña? Pairing central NejiTema, tambien NaruHina,ShikaIno..
1. I

_Disclaimer: Ni Temari, ni Neji, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son toditos de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque podría regalarme a Neji-sama un ratito ne? -o-  
_

La muchacha saltaba entre los árboles que daban la bienvenida en la entrada a Konoha. Su cabello rubio estaba sujeto en sus siempre inmaculadas cuatro coletas que la hacían verse más aniñada aún cuando los 20 años se cernían en ella. Paró un momento divisando las puertas de Konoha y tomó un trago de agua pensando en todo lo que se le avecinaba tras de esas puertas. Ansiaba con todas sus ganas ver a Shikamaru, aquel chuunin flojo había ganado el corazón de la muchacha de la arena la cual llevaba un par de meses sin verle y cada vez con más ganas llegaba a aquella aldea.

Su sorpresa fue justo al llegar a las puertas, pudo distinguir perfectamente la figura de Shikamaru haciendo aquella guardia pero igual pudo distinguir la de la muchacha que le abrazó y con la cual se besó bajo aquella luna de otoño. Por un segundo el corazón de la hermana del Kazekage se paró saltándose un par de latidos antes de volver a latir rápidamente. Sus hermosos ojos azules se anegaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus pálidas mejillas. Por suerte se quedó parada tras el árbol dejando fluir aquellas lágrimas¿cómo había sido posible aquello¿cómo después de que la última semana que se vieron él le había jurado amor? Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono y bajó del árbol caminando hacia las puertas. Ella entraría, aun cuando su corazón se rompiera un poco más.

Se quedó frente a la puerta viendo como aquellos aún seguían besándose bajo la luz de la luna y carraspeó llamando su atención.

- Pido la entrada como aliados que son nuestros pueblos.

- ¿Aliados? Identificate –dijo Ino desde arriba. Shikamaru se asomó observando claramente quien era, un nudo se apretó en su garganta.

- Sabaku no Temari, desde Sunagakure –dijo seriamente, tras de eso la puerta se abrió y ambos muchachos bajaron para dar la bienvenida a la visitante.

- Bienvenida Temari-san… ¿quieres que te escoltemos?

- No hace falta-dijo la muchacha de cuatro coletas-se llegar hasta la Godaime.

- Pero… es mejor si alguien te acompaña, Temari-chan –sugirió Shikamaru llamando por aquel apelativo cariñoso a Temari.

- Despreocupese Nara-san, se arreglármelas sola. Tu procura que la luna no se te escape.

Tras de eso Temari tomó el camino al despacho de la Hokage mientras Shikamaru la observaba marchar. Ella se había dado cuenta de todo, pensó el Nara, empezando por como le había llamado y segundo por aquella despedida. Suspiró pesadamente mientras subía de nuevo al puesto de vigía, tenía algo que contarle a Temari, algo bastante importante.

La chica de la Arena no tardó en llegar a la torre de la Godaime, Tsunade la recibió encantada puesto que hacía mucho que no se habían visto. Temari le entregó un escrito que su hermano mandaba y la Godaime sonrió al leerlo;

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

- No Godaime-sama…

- ¿Ni en casa de Shikamaru?- Temari cambió su habitual gesto por una mirada aún más fría de lo que se dio cuenta la Hokage – Sumimasen…

- No ocurre nada Tsunade-hime… pero no os preocupéis, buscaré donde descansar.

- De acuerdo, mañana quiero que estés aquí temprano.

- Hai Tsunade-sama.

Las calles de Konoha se le hacían demasiado grandes, todas en completo silencio solo con el sonido de algún que otro búho. Temari suspiró levemente, si todo hubiera sido como ella lo tenía planeado ahora estaría en aquella torre con Shikamaru… Apretó las manos, Shikamaru… su corazón pareció resquebrajarse de nuevo cuando le vio de vuelta justo frente de ella con la tal Ino de la mano. Apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos, la pareja se sorprendió y casi la pararon ante ellos. Temari les miró seria,

- ¿Qué queréis?

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

- Si-mintió ella- ¿algo más?

- Temari… tenemos que hablar –dijo Shikamaru arrastrando las palabras-

- No hay nada que decirse Nara, ya lo sabes… Sayonara –

Temari casi corría por las calles solitarias de Konoha con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta, si hubiera pedido a Gaara que la destinara allí para siempre… Muchas cosas que ahora ya no servía, ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar a la mañana.

Llegó a un parquecito y se sentó en uno de los columpios meciéndose levemente, pensando en Shikamaru, en su primer beso con él, en sus caricias, en aquella sonrisa… sonrisa que ahora le pertenecía a la Yamanaka, sobre todo recordó la manera en la que un par de horas antes había descubierto su mentira. Ella era una jounin fuerte, ella no se permitiría llorar, no por él…

- ¿Temari-san? –los azulados ojos se levantaron entrando en contacto con las opalinas orbes de la muchacha Hyuuga- ¿Daijobu Temari-san?

- Hai –volvió a mentir- sumimasen Hinata-san…

- ¿Qué hace aquí tan sola?

- Llegue hace un par de horas… y yo…

- No tiene lugar donde quedarse¿cierto? –Temari miró a la muchacha, habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que la vio. Hinata vestía su chaleco de jounin, sus cabellos largos estaban recogidos en un moño alto y ya no tartamudeaba al hablar. La rubia le sonrió levemente y asintió, los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga se abrieron para después hacerlo sus labios brindándole una tierna sonrisa.- Puedes quedarte en mi casa, si deseas…

- Gracias…

En el camino Temari le contó esbozadamente a Hinata lo que había pasado, la muchacha Hyuuga sabía de la relación entre la Yamanaka y el Nara y de cómo este se la había jugado a Temari desde hacía un par de meses, pero eso último era algo que ella prefería callar. Lo había hablado muchas veces con Naruto, quien desde hacía casi un año era su novio y con sus amigos; a ninguno le parecía bien aquello pero nadie decidió hablar. Pero Hinata decidió restarle importancia a aquello sugiriéndole a Temari el olvidar, algo que era difícil pero terminaría por hacerlo. La rubia sonrió dándole las gracias justo cuando llegaban delante del portón de la casa Hyuuga, Hinata se adelantó pidiéndole a Temari se que esperara un momento a que ella le dijera a su padre.

La hermana de Gaara miró aquello extasiada, en Konoha todo parecía distinto, todo parecía más antiguo… Hasta que la sorprendieron aquel otro par de ópalos, ella se sobresaltó dejando sus manos sobre el kimono mirándole fijamente, sin separar sus ojos de los de él. Cuando le vio salir algo más a la luz le reconoció, era Neji, el primo de Hinata.

- Konbanwa Hyuuga-san

- Konbanwa Temari-san, bienvenida… -sin más palabras el muchacho salió del campo visual de Temari entrando por una puerta. Justo por la del frente salió Hinata junto a Hiashi, su padre.

- Temari-san, bienvenida.

- Dōmo Hyuuga-sama- susurró ella mientras hacía una leve genuflexión juntando sus manos delante, en su regazo

- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que estés en Konoha, la hermana del Kazekage es bienvenida a la casa Hyuuga.

- Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu Hyuuga-sama, es un honor para mi estar aquí –susurró ella sin despegar los ojos del suelo hasta que el patriarca de los Hyuuga salió de allí. Hinata la miró sorprendida, aquella muchacha seguramente había llamado la atención de su padre completamente.

- Vamos Temari-san, hoy dormiremos en la misma habitación si no te importa.

- No, gracias Hinata-san.

La mañana siguiente amaneció clara, el sol parecía querer dar la bienvenida a todos los habitantes de Konoha quienes se levantaban perezosamente. No era ese el caso de Neji Hyuuga quien llevaba un par de horas despierto y entrenaba en el patio principal bajo la atenta mirada de su prima menor Hanabi.

Temari se despertó encontrándose sola en el cuarto de Hinata, se levantó y se colocó su kimono cerrándolo pulcramente sobre su cuerpo para después peinarse el cabello. Se miró unos instantes en el espejo que Hinata tenía en su habitación. Tenía el cabello por la mitad de la espalda, algo extraño en ella que siempre se lo cortaba porque a Shikamaru le gustaba… Bufó levemente y se lo peinó dejándolo suelto, aquel día no tenia ganas ninguna de peinarse como a él le gustaba¿acaso ya merecía la pena?

Dobló la yukata que Hinata le había dejado colocándola sobre la cama recién hecha y salió del cuarto encontrándose a una Hanabi muy atenta a los firmes movimientos de Neji. Temari dirigió su vista justo al mismo punto que Hanabi y se quedó absorta ante él, sus movimientos con la katana estaban perfectamente perfeccionados y eso le llamaba mucho la atención sobre todo cuando ella entrenaba para ser ANBU. Hanabi la miró;

- Temari-san… sumimasen, iba a buscarla a su habitación para avisarla del desayuno pero… ya ve –dijo señalándole a Neji con el hombro- también él debería ir…

- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan –sonrió la muchacha de la arena- yo aviso a tu primo, pero hazme un favor...

- ¿Hai?

- No me llames con el san cuando estemos solas, me hace parecer más mayor.- La chiquilla sonrió y asintió marchando hacia el comedor. Temari volvió a apoyarse en la baranda mirando a Neji fijamente, siempre le había gustado ver a los hombres entrenar. Le pasaba cuando Kankuro y ella entrenaban y después su hermano aprovechaba a entrenar algunos momentos solo, años después le seguía pasando mirando a Gaara o a cualquier otro hombre de la arena. Hasta que aquel Hyuuga la sacó de sus pensamientos;

- ¿Le gusta lo que ve, Temari-san? –la muchacha se puso de todos los colores terminando por un rojo furioso que se posó en sus mejillas.

- Si habla por la katana, si, Hyuuga-san; es lo único interesante en estas paredes.-dijo bajando hacia el patio quedando frente a él quien la miraba fija y directamente a los ojos –Hanabi-san vino a avisarme del desayuno, dijo que debía ir…

- De acuerdo –no dijo más, volvió a internarse en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior para salir poco después – No se quede parada Temari-san, a Hiashi-sama no le gusta esperar –susurró pasando por su lado caminando hacia el comedor. Un par de pasos atrás Temari meditaba hasta que la voz de Hiashi la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el padre de Hinata le señalaba el lugar junto a él, del otro lado y frente a ella Hinata y al lado su hermana Hanabi. Y como si no quisiera la cosa, a su lado Neji, la muchacha de la arena se serenó levemente, aquel chico de ojos blancos le había dicho aquello y ella no había sido capaz más que contestarle aquella cosita cuando ella era, según Kankuro, la reina del doble sentido.

Un rato después Hinata y Temari salían de la casa Hyuuga rumbo al despacho de la Hokage; a la ojiblanca le pareció extraño el que Temari se dejase el cabello suelto pero así ella se veía mucho más adulta. Por el camino se encontraron a Naruto, quien siempre recogía a su chica en el mismo punto y a Sakura quien curiosamente salía de la casa de Iruka ante las risas de sus amigos y el sonrojo de la pelirrosada. La muchacha se colocó al lado de Temari mirándola de soslayo dándose cuenta del cambio en la expresión de su cara al ver a Shikamaru tomado de la mano con Ino, la de la arena se tensó volviendo al lado de Hinata quien la miró fijamente.

- ¡ Ohayo!-saludo Ino mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa y colocándose a su lado comenzaron a cuchichear, Shikamaru miró a Temari de soslayo y caminó hacia ella pero alguien se le adelantó colocándose del otro lado de la rubia, Neji.

- Podríais haberme esperado…

- ¿Neji?

- Oi Neji-niisan fue mi culpa, suminasen…

- Vale

El camino fue extraño para ellos, sobre todo para Temari quien de vez en cuanto echaba una mirada de reojo al moreno. El muchacho parecía estar en otro mundo, iba normalmente serio y ni siquiera miraba o hablaba con alguien; eso si, no se separaba de la rubia algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido para Shikamaru quien siquiera pudo colocarse a su lado en el despacho de la Hokage.

Tsunade les comunico sobre el pergamino traído por Temari desde la Arena y ello traía a algo, lo que ocurría era que pocos días después cumplía años un señor feudal del País del Viento y este quería una demostración de ninjas por lo que contando con pocos efectivos, Gaara había pedido ayuda a Tsunade. Ella les explico en lo que consistiría y los emparejó;

- …ya lo sabéis entonces, a ver las parejas… a ver chuunins, Ino con Shikamaru, Chouji y Tenten mmmh… Sakura tu irás con un jounin,con Lee. Jounins, Kiba con Shino, Hinata con Naruto, Sasuke tu vas a pelear contra alguien de la arena que te será descubierto allí y por ultimo Neji, tu con nuestra invitada, Temari. –la rubia parpadeó un par de veces y miró al Hyuuga quien la miró de vuelta con una sonrisita en los labios. – Eso es todo, marchaos.


	2. II

_Gracias por leerme este capitulo es todo entero de Neji y Temari, gracias a mi Neji particular porque sin él esto no iba a salir adelante ;). A partir de ahora esto se convierte totalmente en un proyecto entre los dos, Temari (Alexiel de Merak) y Neji (Kakashi-Sharingan).  
_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto es mío, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto. Si llega alguno a ser mío alguna vez, seguro que no veríais más a Neji xD._

Temari caminó tras del muchacho mirándolo a veces de reojo. No entendía aún su comportamiento cuando caminaban al despacho de la Hokage, menos aún comprendió la mirada que le echó cuando la misma Tsunade los puso de equipo. Y menos aún podría comprender porque Neji la azuzó tan rápido a irse cuando Shikamaru se acercaba a ella. La muchacha sonrió en sus adentros, seguramente Hinata le había contado algo pero aquello no era excusa para que el siempre callado y serio Neji Hyuuga bajara de su pedestal de oro al mundo de los mortales.

En ese momento sumida ella en sus pensamientos le sintió pararse y Temari hizo lo mismo volviéndose a encontrar los ojos blancos del Hyuuga fijos en sus zafiros azules. Ella se estremeció con aquella mirada pero no lo hizo ver, dando un par de pasos más quedando justo a su lado mirando el lago junto al que habían parado, él también se volvió mirando el mismo lado.

- ¿Ha pensado que tipo de enfrentamiento le gustaría llevar, Temari-san? –preguntó al cabo de un rato

- Nuestros tipos de lucha son muy distintos, Neji-san; así que recordé que hoy estaba ensayando con una katana…

- No se si podrías con ello –sonrió él autosuficiente, a lo que la muchacha frunció el ceño.

Ella se acercó a su abanico el cual había dejado apoyado en un árbol, en uno de sus pliegues un par de kodachis salieron reluciendo como plata. Neji la miró fijamente y miró ambas armas para después sonreír de la misma manera, algo que Temari comenzó por odiar. Ella se sujetó el cabello suelto en una coleta alta para después colocarse en una posición marcial levantando una de las armas sobre su cabeza. El Hyuuga sacó su katana de la saya lentamente haciendo que la hoja brillase intentando dar a Temari en los ojos, cosa que consiguió cegándola unos instantes para atacar rápidamente. Por suerte la muchacha rubia le contrarrestó perfectamente parándole con uno de los kodachis, él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con la katana en alto; su opalina mirada no dejaba de fijarse en aquella chica la cual le miraba con la misma intensidad esperando en cualquier momento un ataque de su parte.

Segundos después el genio del clan Hyuuga volvió a arremeter contra la hermana del Kazekage quien le burló estupendamente girando sobre su propio cuerpo mientras una burlona sonrisa amaneció en sus labios. Su contrario no pudo más que afilar su blanca mirada en ella intentando buscar un punto de ataque, minutos antes pensaba que sería una delicada niña como las demás pero no, estaba enfrentándose a una igual y eso le hacía hervir la sangre de excitación.

- Eres demasiado buena…

- … ¿para ser una mujer? –terminó ella burlonamente- tengo muchos ases en la manga, Neji-kun –susurró escupiendo en sus labios el apelativo que le hacía ser menor que ella.

- Ya lo veo, pero te recuerdo que es solo un… ¿calentamiento?

Ella asintió y se echó un mechón de cabello suelto hacia atrás, ese simple gesto fue seguido por Neji quien delineó con sus ojos el camino a seguir para después suspirar levemente. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Él jamás se había puesto nervioso delante de ninguna mujer, siquiera de Tenten que días antes le había dicho que le gustaba (y que el le había dado las gracias pero no le gustaba)… ¿Por qué Temari si no la conocía? Tal vez… ¿Por qué era mayor que él¿por aquellos ojos azules que brillaban cuando peleaban? A lo mejor era por su cuerpo… Neji cerró sus ojos negando sus pensamientos y volvió a fijarse en ella quien sonreía maliciosamente.

- Hasta ahora no sabía que los genios se volvían locos…

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabe Temari-san.

- Hagamos algo, ya que no nos conocemos y vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos con el entrenamiento podríamos hacer un juego.-Neji la miró sorprendido y siguió escuchándola- Piedras, papel y tijera ¿te parece buen método?

El estoico genio del clan Hyuuga no pudo reprimir una risa, aquel método le recordaba a Gai-sensei y sus absurdos intentos de pelea con Kakashi-san. Temari le miró con una sonrisita en sus labios, por primera vez desde que estaba allí no recordaba a Shikamaru y eso estaba haciéndola bien.

- De acuerdo –sonrió levemente Neji estirando su mano contra de la de Temari – ¡Tijeras!

- ¡Piedra! Jejejeje primera pregunta para mi… A ver¿tienes algo con tu compañera Tenten?

- ¡Ey! –Temari comenzó a reír a carcajadas plenas viendo la cara del pobre Hyuuga- Vale… no tengo nada con ella que no sea compañerismo¿a que vino la pregunta¿celos?

- Lo siento señor Hyuuga, pregunta por duelo ganado –dijo la rubia sacando la lengua- ¡Tijeras!

- ¡Papel! … Vale haz otra de tus preguntas –susurró Neji sentándose en el césped.

- ¿Entrenas para ANBU o ya lo eres? – Neji alzó una ceja mirando a la muchacha- Es fácil saberlo, tus movimientos te delatan.

Para más respuesta él se subió la manga enseñándole el tatuaje de ANBU, con eso no había roto su palabra de decir a nadie puesto que no se lo había dicho a Temari, era algo no escrito que ella comprendía y que imitó dejando a un Hyuuga demasiado sorprendido. Temari era un ANBU también.

- Bueno¿seguimos? –ambos volvieron a estirar la mano perdiendo esta vez la muchacha rubia – Te toca preguntar Hyuuga…

- ¿Aún sigues con Shikamaru? –ante la pregunta ella se revolvió en su sitio nerviosa y clavó sus ojos azules en los blancos del portador del byakugan – En caso negativo... ¿Quedan sus astillas dentro de ti?

- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que la Yamanaka y él están juntos... y a la otra pregunta tendrás que ganar para que te la responda -comentó con el ceño algo serio- ¿Juegas?

- ¿Caen las hojas en otoño?

- Perfecto Hyuuga, juguemos –susurra la chica estirando su mano-

- ¡Papel!

- Piedra… ¿te respondo a lo anterior o prefieres hacer una pregunta más pensada?

-Mantendré mi pregunta, esta no será la última vez que gane

- Muy seguro estás de ti mismo. Si, claro que queda algo dentro de mi, más cuando fué ayer justo que lo descubrí. -miró de reojo a Neji- no sabía yo que los genios podían ser tan cotillas. –una pequeña brisa meció sus cabellos sueltos por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo-

- La información es poder

- Pues sabiendo lo que pueda seguir sintiendo por ese flojo no tendrás mucho más… ¡Tijeras!

- Papel... Adelante

- Hmm ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese para algo más que ser amigos¿Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Godaime-sama? -dijo esto sacándole la lengua, juguetonamente.

- Por ahora no le he concedido demasiada importancia a ese tema, Sakura e Ino resultan atractivas, Hinata-sama no cabe duda que también lo es, pero por obvios motivos no puedo apreciarla del modo que dices.

- Lo tuyo parece que es como lo mío, dedicarte a lo que eres… -susurró la muchacha dejando que las hebras doradas de su cabello jugasen al viento.

- Explícate

- Naciste siendo shinobi puesto que tu familia es reconocida por ello, creciste siéndolo para enseñarte a ti mismo lo que vales y que valías mas que tu familia y ahora que eres ANBU no pararás hasta llegar a ser capitán de escuadrón, siendo el que más rangos han adquirido dentro de tu clan ¿me equivoco, genio?

- No me detendré hasta que la casa principal deje de considerarme un subproducto, ni más ni menos.

- No creo que piensen eso de ti -respondió tranquilamente mirando el cielo azul- Vi a Hanabi-chan observarte mientras entrenabas esta mañana estaba sorprendida y admirada. Hinata-chan le ocurre lo mismo o peor, te admira queriendo llegar a ser fuerte por el mínimo hecho de que la veas como tal. Los tiempos en los clanes suelen ser demasiado ancestrales y no podrás cambiar al anterior clan, como quien dice, pero cuando Hinata llegue a donde debe, te considerarán lo que eres sin tapujos algunos.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Temari... Libre albedrío o no, destino o no, no voy a dejar que nadie me imponga lo que debo hacer en la vida. Existe un destino, pero sólo aquellos que no se dejan atrapar por él pueden ser llamados genios

- De tus acciones fallidas aprenderás cada uno prefiere hacer la vida a su manera. Y creo que si seguimos aquí sentados no lograremos mucho. ¿Te parece?

Un par de segundos pasaron, ambos habían quedado en silencio. Neji se levantó mirándola desde su altura fijamente, había pensado algo.

- Aún no hemos acabado con las preguntas, Temari

- Bueno te dejo una pregunta por libre Neji-kun, lánzala.-inquirió la de la arena mirándole a los opalinos ojos.

- ¿Te gustaría librarte del dolor que te produce Shikamaru? O, dicho de otro modo¿Buscarías en otra persona lo que él no pudo darte?

- No se, ahora mismo creo que me siento reacia a eso. Tendría que ser alguien que me estremeciera con una mirada, con un beso alguien capaz de darme con sus palabras la calma que necesito -levantó la mirada - ¿es alguna proposición indecente, Hyuuga-kun?

- Depende de si quieres que lo sea... –Temari abrió los ojos pero justo después Neji sonrió malicioso- Pero se me ha ocurrido que podría funcionar. La naturaleza de los hombres es celosa, si podemos hacer que Shikamaru se de cuenta de lo que ha perdido no te quepa duda que volverá a ti como una mosca a la miel. Digamos que será una relación puramente profesional, engañar al enemigo con una treta... Puro trabajo de shinobi

- ¿Estás seguro de eso Hyuuga? No quiero interponerme en tu destino

- Y yo quiero comprobar si puedo hacer una treta como esta satisfactoriamente. Estoy completamente seguro de que si sale bien será un avance en mi entrenamiento

Temari cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla mirando al muchacho fijamente;

- De acuerdo pero sin perder el entrenamiento. No quiero que Godaime-sama me eche de aquí por opacar a uno de sus genios -terminó con unas risas

- Hace mucho más que una cara bonita para opacarme, Temari... Deberías saberlo.

-Yo lo se pero tal vez Tsunade-sama no lo sepa... ¿no crees? -le tendió la mano- ¿me ayudas genio?

- Cuenta con ello, Sabaku no... - Dijo mientras aferraba su mano con tranquilidad

- ¿Temari? -preguntó con una mueca en sus labios- ¿o acaso me parezco a Gaara más de lo normal para que no te salga mi nombre?

- Me reservo el derecho de decir tu nombre como merece... Estaba pensando, además, en que Hyuuga Temari no quedaría nada mal.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, vale que era un juego aquello para poner celoso a Shikamaru pero¿que demonios estaba pensando el Hyuuga¿Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa o que demonios?

- Vale, que esto es un juego ¿eh? Anda, ayúdame que parecemos un par de estatuas

- Sé que es un juego, Temari, simplemente me gusta ponerte nerviosa y he atacado tu punto flaco... Ese sonrojo resulta muy interesante

Temari soltó la mano bruscamente y le miró de reojo, ya no comenzaba a gustarle aquello, ya estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Ya Hyuuga somos del mismo grupo¿recuerdas?

- Lo sé... Aunque deberías ser menos reactiva a provocaciones externas, es peligroso en una shinobi... Temari-chan

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y bufó levantándose con tanta energía en sus movimientos, ya fuera por lo dicho por Neji o dios sabe por que, que tropezó quedando en los brazos de un oportuno Neji que la alcanzó a lo justo.

- Despreocupate de mis provocaciones, Hyuuga -dijo moviéndose entre los brazos de Neji-

Cuando esto ocurrió, Neji la abrazó con tranquilidad contra su pecho, mientras llevaba sus labios cerca de la oreja derecha de la chica, susurrando levemente mientras la mantenía en sus brazos

- No te muevas...

Temari parpadeó confusa, claro que no podía moverse aquello la había tomado de improviso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de suspirar mientras sentía las manos de Neji acariciando su espalda.

- Que… ¿que pasa? -susurró siguiéndole el juego, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando algún que otro mechón de cabello suelto-

- Shikamaru... Mira hacia aquí, tranquila, pronto pasará todo

Neji siguió abrazándola fingiendo una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos, aunque en realidad prestaba atención a los movimientos del otro moreno, quien, tras mirarlos unos instantes, pareció detenerse en seco antes de empezar a caminar pasándoles de largo.

El corazón de Temari parecía desbocarse, no solo era el hecho de que Shikamaru estuviera por allí Ella además de shinobi era una mujer y aquel contacto con el Hyuuga había hecho un cortocircuito dentro de ella. Además de la suavidad de su cabello, aquel olor a madera, a sándalo no sabía si era cosa del bosque o de él, pero le gustaba aquel olor. No dejó un segundo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, no era difícil hacer aquello con alguien como Neji. Suspiró dejando caer su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru desapareció de aquellos alrededores.

Cuando Neji hubo visto que el peligro pasó, estuvo unos segundos más abrazado a Temari, por alguna razón no deseaba separarse de ella, pero en su mente se repetía una frase de forma insistente "Sólo negocios" que finalmente hizo que se separara de ella mirándola a los ojos;

- Ya ha pasado...

- Gracias -susurró levemente- digo por aguantarme para que no me cayera y eso. -aspiró de nuevo sintiendo su olor en ella y sonrió levemente- Decide¿entrenamiento o almuerzo? -si, era mejor romper aquel tipo de hechizo ahora antes de caer de nuevo.

- Preferiría almorzar... Hace bastante que no pruebo algo comestible

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta- ¿no sabes cocinar?

- No es eso, pero al estar envuelto en el entrenamiento suelo olvidarme de las comidas, como has podido apreciar

- Estás demasiado del-ga-di-to -rió mientras golpeaba con un dedo la nariz de Neji- así que hoy te invitaré a comer, mañana traeré la comida si quieres probar algo distinto de la comida de Konoha.

- Mientras no aproveches para envenenarme...

- Serás idiota -casi gritó la muchacha a punto de tirarle su abanico- si quisiera envenenarte ya lo habría hecho, que lo sepas

-No lo dudo... Espera, tienes algo en la cara- Neji se acercó peligrosamente y, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de Temari, se mantuvo mirándola a los ojos, un segundo antes de pasar una mano por su mejilla

La rubia se quedó sin aire mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y con un sonrojo demasiado claro en sus mejillas pálidas. Se removió un poco entre el brazo de Neji, nerviosa, ansiosa…

- ¿Que?... Neji…


	3. III

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece (a pesar de que estoy ahorrando para comprar los derechos de Neji-kun y de Temari-san) son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y esto es (o pretende ser) un fic…eso si no cobro nada por ello._

Temari se quedó completamente fría en los brazos del chico, sus ojos se cruzaron un par de veces hasta que Neji habló.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? Puedo ver en tus ojos un miedo tan grande que helaría las profundidades del infierno... Pero el qué lo provoca escapa a mi entendimiento

Tras eso, Neji retiró la mano de la mejilla de Temari con calma, aplastando en su mano un insecto con forma de araña... No era un Kikai, sino algo de una especie similar. La rubia bajó la mirada tragando duro, aquello se le iba a hacer más duro de lo que pensaba.

- Creí que volvía Shikamaru -mintió - Me tomaste demasiado de improviso

- Ya veo... Mentirosa- Tras esas palabras, Neji la miró con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar para abandonar el lugar

-Baka -susurró mirándolo marchar, acariciándose la mejilla con un par de dedos suspiró. Aquello iba a ser demasiado para ella, sobre todo si él actuaba tan de improviso. -¿Donde vamos a ir a comer? -preguntó alcanzándole

- Donde prefieras, pero yo invito

- De eso nada genio, yo dije que invitaba. Y como tu conoces esto mejor que yo, me llevas. Es tu destino –apuntilló

- Está bien... ¿Te parece bien el Ichiraku?

- Como quieras -dijo guiñándole el ojo- yo no conozco nada la ultima vez que estuve aquí no era precisamente de aliados -susurró pensativa.

- Tranquila, tendrás mucho tiempo para conocer Konoha cuando el plan funcione... Además, los Nara son una familia muy influyente

- Estas muy seguro de que funcione el plan -susurró pensativa- no creo que Ino le deje escapar así como así

-Sólo es una variable más en la ecuación y, como tal, puede alterarse mediante las operaciones adecuadas

- ¿Acaso no es ese mi destino? -dijo mirándole de reojo.

-Tu destino, le pese a quien le pese, está ligado al de Shikamaru

- No creo lo mismo -suspiró la chica mirando al cielo, deshaciendo la coleta que antes tuviera y dejando sus hebras doradas correr- Mi destino lo escribo yo, y si tuviera que estar ligado a algo o a alguien, solo sería a mi misma a la Arena..

- Sabias palabras... Y, sin embargo, desearías compartir con Shikamaru los momentos más cálidos, las caricias más íntimas y la más dulce de tus sonrisas

- Si lo pienso bien… él no se lo merece - dijo parándose en aquel camino- Aún en la distancia yo le entregue todo de mi y él, no fue capaz de devolverme eso. Me mintió y traiciono no sólo mi confianza … sino mi amor.

- Las personas somos débiles por naturaleza.. No es algo que pueda reprocharse ciertamente

- No cuando la otra parte es débil. Dime tu, genio; ¿no reprocharías a un compañero de grupo que en una misión fuera débil aun tu sabiendo que su fortaleza es mayor?

- Entiendo que hay muchos factores que pueden influir en el rendimiento de un Shinobi, el clima, el número de los enemigos, la moral... Todo eso influye

- No es lo mismo en una situación de pareja.. pero eso no lo sabes puesto que no has tenido ninguna -dijo terminando el asunto dándole un toquecito en la nariz- No me gustan las personas que no pueden luchar con todas sus fuerzas

- Lamento no poder ser capaz de acercarme a la gente lo suficiente como para que pueda haber tenido una relación de pareja - Dijo, ligeramente ofendido- Tengo que aceptar que es algo que no nació para mi

- ¿Es tu destino? -dijo con una ligera sonrisita en sus labios -

- Es una parte de mi que no puedo eliminar... No soy el tipo de persona que puede enamorarse, ni que puede ser amado

- No creo eso ultimo Neji-kun -dijo parándose delante de él- Eres el tipo de chico del que cualquier chica se enamoraría, eres atractivo, fuerte, caballeroso cuando te da por ello. Y que conste que solo llevo un día contigo.

- Sólo has vislumbrado la superficie, es lógico que veas algo de bueno... - Hizo una leve pausa mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando hacia abajo- Será mejor que vayamos a comer

Ella suspiró, tal vez si había tocado alguna fibra dentro de él. Levantó su mano y alzó la barbilla de él con un dedo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Vamos, no hablemos más de esto -susurró terminando el tema, para tomarle de improviso de la mano ante la extrañada mirada de Neji- ¿Es el plan no? -terminó con la misma sonrisa

Neji simplemente asintió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara cuando ambos entraron al Ichiraku donde justo una rubia Ino comía junto a Shikamaru, Temari apretó levemente la mano de Neji;

- Ohayo -sonrió sin soltar a Neji- parece que vamos a encontrarnos en todos lados.

- Sí, resulta curioso... ¿No tendrías que estar entrenando, Shikamaru?

El Nara bufó en disgusto, Ino parecía extrañada de todo aquello.

- No todos tenemos tanta suerte como tu Hyuuga, aunque Temari es una adversaria temible.

- Exacto... Pero conocer al enemigo es una de las claves de la victoria y, digamos, yo la conozco mejor que muchos de los aquí presentes.

Temari sonrió levemente ante la mirada de Shikamaru, parecía como si algún chip dentro de él quisiera romperle la cara a Neji.

- Somos dos -dio por sentenciada la conversación Shikamaru.

- Creo que no -susurró Temari dejando la mano de Neji descansar sobre su regazo- hay personas que solo con un día pueden conocer mucho más el interior de otras.. que cierta persona en unos meses

- En efecto... No puede vencerse a un rival sólo estudiando la superficialidad de sus movimientos, hay que comprender sus motivaciones, su lucha interior... Comprender qué puede hacerle comportarse como una rata cobarde y forzar esos pensamientos a salir- siguió Neji.

- Pero -cortó Temari antes de que siguieran con aquello- venimos a comer porque después del ejercicio yo estoy hambrienta -dijo acariciando un mechón rebelde del cabello de Neji.

Al ver aquello Shikamaru se volvió a Ino, no necesitaba ver más aquello, no le gustaba.

- Cierto... ¿Os importa que nos sentemos a esta mesa? El restaurante tiene pinta de estar bastante concurrido, y siempre es mejor compartir algo con una persona que ya conoces que abandonarlo por algo nuevo en que no puedes confiar. Al fin y al cabo, una mesa habitual siempre se mantiene fiel

- Claro -sonrió Ino ausente a todo aquello- por mi no hay problema ¿Shika?

- Aha sería problemático negarse-

- Muchas gracias

Tras esto, Neji sonrió con fingida dulzura (o eso pretendía, aunque resultó no ser necesario fingirla en demasía) e invitó a Temari a tomar asiento a su lado antes de que él se sentase también

- Oh.. gracias -susurró sonriéndole con ternura, algo que le salio por si solo. Shikamaru pensó que el mirarlos no le hacía ningún bien por lo que no quitó la vista de Ino en todo el tiempo que Neji y Temari estuvieron junto a ellos. Las miradas de segundas intenciones de Temari, aquellas que solo le dedicaba a él eran ahora por y para Neji.

- Y, cuéntame, Nara... ¿Qué tal os va a Ino y a ti? Parecéis muy unidos. No puedo decir que no me alegre, aunque me resulta muy extraño... Creo que el tiempo es un obstáculo demasiado grande para que lo sorteases

Neji recibió un pisotón de una aparentemente tranquila Temari, demasiado directo a por Shikamaru.

- Demasiado bien -intervino Ino- ¿Verdad Shika-kun?

- Si -respondió tajante el Nara sin dejar de mirar a Temari quien parecía encantada con la inspección del local- el tiempo es algo que termina doliendo. No te aconsejaría algo así.

La rubia entendió las segundas tintas y miró fijamente a Shikamaru;

- Aha,para que Neji no tenga que esperar mucho para estar conmigo pienso pedirle a la Godaime puesto para que me deje aquí -respondió ella a una imaginaria pregunta mientras pasaba un dedo por una mejilla de Neji-

- Será bueno tenerte por aquí Temari-san -sonrió Ino-

- Desde luego, no puedo imaginar felicidad más absoluta... Aunque, me temo, un universo no sería suficiente para alejarme de ella. Tengo la estrella más preciosa del firmamento, ¿por qué iba a renunciar a ella sólo por impaciencia? Los regalos esperados son siempre los más dulces.

Temari sonrió dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla a Neji, algo que pareció ser superior a las fuerzas de Shikamaru quien tomó a una sorprendida Ino de la mano.

- Lo siento, debemos seguir con el entrenamiento

- Sayonara -susurró Ino.

Cuando los vieron salir Temari cruzó una mirada con Neji sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Por el momento el plan sale justo como esperaba...

- Aunque hay momentos en los que eres demasiado claro pareces un novio celoso -dijo sacándole la lengua-

Cuando dijo esto, Neji prefirió mirar hacia otro lado perdiendo su vista en la ventana de Ichiraku, desde la que se podía ver perfectamente la calle de Konoha, y tras eso, con una voz baja, se limitó a susurrar mientras sonreía falsamente

- Supongo que habré de mejorar un poco

- No es mejorar Neji-kun -susurró ella jugueteando con un mechón del cabello ébano del muchacho- es controlarte justo ahora cuando están justo en frente de la ventana

- ¿Qué intentas insinuar, Temari? Esto es trabajo, simple y llanamente... Creí que había quedado claro

- Por eso estoy diciéndote lo que es si haces eso de la manera de "novio celoso" se notará demasiado. -susurró acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos mientras no perdía de vista a Shikamaru e Ino-

- Quizá he exagerado en mi interpretación.. No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar

- No te preocupes -sonrió ella aún acariciándole con ternura, Shikamaru e Ino habían desaparecido pero su mano prefirió no hacerlo dedicándose a acariciar su suave mejilla sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- No puedo evitarlo, si fallo el plan se irá al garete y tú no podrás ser feliz con Shikamaru... Dado que es el único que puede darte esa felicidad, no tengo derecho a fracasar

Tras decir eso, Neji se levantó tranquilamente tras una pausa y pasó por delante de Temari para tratar de irse, aunque dirigió una mirada de refilón a la chica, gracias al Byakugan esto no podía discernirse

-Gomen...

Temari le tomo de la mano justo antes de que se fuera, mirándole fijamente.

- Neji quedate o.. onegai..

- ¿Por qué? Se han ido ya.. No tienes que estar más tiempo conmigo si no quieres.

Temari le soltó y dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa marchándose antes que el, con una cara demasiado seria. Algo había dolido dentro de su pecho, algo que dolió en el mismo sitio cuando vio a Ino y Shikamaru juntos pero por algún caso, esto dolió mucho más profundo.


	4. IV

_Bueno aquí seguimos la historia, primeramente gracias a tods por el apoyo al fic y a esta "extraña" pero bonita pareja. Gracias también a mi Neji por seguir dándome su ayuda y su aporte maravilloso al lindo genio de ojos de ópalo ._

_Este capitulo quiero dedicárselo a un amigo al que quiero millares y a quien echo mucho de menos y espero saber de él pronto. Va para ti Davi, que estás convirtiéndote en uno de los pilares de mi vida._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son todos de Kishimoto-sama quien ha creado uno de los mejores sex symbols del momento xDDDD (a él y a otro pocos más vaya). Este fic no tiene ningún propósito de lucro alguno (aún cuando ande en paro U)_

Una semana completa hacía que no le había visto, más que nada porque después de lo que pasó en Ichiraku prefirió no toparse con Neji. No sabía aún que cosa ocurría dentro de ella, no terminaba de entenderlo… ¿o no quería hacerlo? .Temari había pensado desde hacia unos años que todo su futuro sería Shikamaru, una casita y un par de niños, algo que ya había sido frustrado y entonces aparecía Neji… Neji aparecía como apareció aquella primera vez, herido por haber luchado contra uno de los esbirros de Orochimaru. Y como apareció aquella vez en la Arena para ayudarles…

Temari salió del baño con un suspiro ahogado, aquello era demasiado para la rubia kunoichi. Durante toda la semana había pensado en aquel muchacho de ojos blancos, y una de las noches tuvo la poca delicadeza de deslizarse hacia los pasillos del bouke solo para verle dormir. Mentalmente aquella noche se reprendió varias veces, una por espiar a aquel precioso muchacho, otra por hacer aquello encima de que Hiashi-sama le había ofrecido su casa y otra por no haber aprendido la técnica del ojo de Arena que Gaara intentó más de una vez enseñarle… Vale se estaba pasando, pensó terminando de vestirse; aquel día saldría antes de lo normal para poder entrenar.

Salió apresuradamente del cuarto donde se hospedaba, por suerte estaba entre el cuarto de Hanabi y el de Hinata. Varias noches ellas tres la habían pasado juntas, ellas sabían lo que pasaba con Neji y Hanabi se reía de Temari llamándola prima. Le decía que tendría que ser parte del bouke y cuidar de ella; Hinata solo reía puesto que la cara de Temari parecía un poema. No se lo pasaban tan bien como ahora, y a Temari le pasaba lo mismo, aunque echaba muchísimo de menos a Kankuro y a Gaara.

Decidió pasar por la cocina y pedirle un par de frutas a alguna de las muchachas e irse, aprovecharía el día en un entrenamiento que la hiciera olvidarse de Neji y de Shikamaru, de Ino y de todos los problemas a su vuelta a Konoha… Aunque parecía que el hado no estaba con ella puesto que allí estaba quien menos se esperaba.

Neji.

Neji y su sempiterna mirada de genio, Neji y su leve sonrisa de sabelotodo… Neji y sus ojos ópalos, Neji y aquel largo cabello ébano, Neji y aquel maldito yukata que le sentaba realmente bien. Temari negó con su cabeza, esta estaba jugándole muy malas pasadas; Temari tomó una manzana que se encontraba en una mesa sin decir nada y así mismo decidió salir de allí, hasta que la voz de Neji hizo que se parara.

- Ohayo Temari…

- Ohayo Neji-san.

- ¿Desde cuando tanta formalidad, Temari?

Pero no pudo aguantarlo más, Neji era superior a sus fuerzas y ahora se daba cuenta. Se dio cuenta en el momento en que lo encontró herido después de su pelea contra Kidoumaru. Como ella misma estuvo examinándolo y como lo tomó en brazos ante la mirada extrañada de Shikamaru; y como años después volviese a encontrarle en la Arena y ella le diera las gracias por lo que habían hecho. Temari sentía algo por él, por su fortaleza, por su frialdad tal vez, por la chispa de sus ojos, por su cara de niño bueno… Neji tenía todo lo que a Shikamaru le faltaba, y encima era justo lo que a ella le gustaba. Por que si tenía que reconocerlo, Sabaku no Temari se estaba enamorando de aquel Hyuuga.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba parada frente al lago, dejó su abanico a un lado de ella y se sentó en el suelo intentándose calmarse con el sonido de la naturaleza.

Mientras estaba allí, oyó un sonido metálico a su espalda al tiempo que una pequeña bolsa de cuero caía a sus pies... Neji se mantenía mirándole con un gesto ligeramente serio, aunque medio en broma

- Te dejaste esto.

Temari le miró de reojo, ¿qué hacia allí? ¿por que..? Y justo ahora que ella estaba más confundida y mucho más extrañada, justo cuando su corazón comenzaba a saber lo que deseaba de verdad, ahora es cuando Neji estaba allí, tras de ella.

- Gracias, déjalo ahí mismo -susurró con su tono más frío, ¿qué demonios provocaba ese niño de ojos de ópalo en ella? ¿Por qué tantos cambios?

- Te ocurre algo.. Estás extraña

- No me pasa nada

- Sí, sí que te pasa... Puedo verlo

Temari se volvió a él mirándole fijamente, sus ojos azules fruncidos en una mezcla de enfado y con alguna que otra pizca de miedo mientras el ojiblanco estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

- ¿Es también parte de tu destino, Hyuuga? -tomó su abanico y pasó delante de él, no quería verle no ahora, primero necesitaba saber porque le había dolido aquello en el Ichiraku, aquello hace una semana y porque sentía cada vez más a menudo aquella presión en el pecho.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Espera!- Cuando dijo esto, Neji detuvo el abanico agarrando a Temari de la muñeca con suavidad pero firmeza, en su rostro serio se palpaba la preocupación mientras sus ojos opalinos se clavaban en los zafiros de Temari.

La chica de la Arena se quedó mirándole largamente. Si sabia lo que le pasaba, si sabia lo que le dolía él había levantado su interior con sus palabras, ella le sentía cerca de ella aunque solo fueran pocos días. No había, sabía, ni podía olvidar a Shikamaru. Pero le dolía; le dolía el rechazo, el que él pensara que ella solo le trataría como el objeto de aquella misión planteada entre los dos.

- Suéltame

- No pienso hacerlo...

- Suéltame -susurró más despacio forcejeando con Neji, pero él aplicó un poco más de fuerza sin soltarla mirándose como dos fieras a punto de atacarse.

- No... No voy a soltarte..

Mientras decía estas palabras, Neji puso una mano tras la nuca de la chica, acercándola a sí al tiempo que seguía sosteniendo su muñeca con calma

-No...

- ¡¡Hazlo! -casi gritó Temari mientras sus ojos parecían abrirse exageradamente; miedo y deseo llenaban su interior desatándose como una serpiente.

- Basta..

- Déjame Neji, suéltame -terminó susurrando- suéltame… onegai…

- No lo haré... Ya te solté una vez... No más

Tras eso, Neji se fundió con ella en un abrazo manteniendo su muñeca aún asida con firmeza mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la nuca de la chica. Temari solo podía mirarle aún en aquel abrazo, ¿qué hacía él?¿por que lo hacía? Una de ellas tomada descansó en el pecho del muchacho, muy cerca de su corazón.

- ¿Que cosa? Neji…

Neji suspiró mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba a los ojos con calma, pero dolido... Su mano aún seguía sostenida por la del chico, la cual tembló levemente presa de la excitación del momento.

- Tú... ¿De verdad aún sientes algo por Shikamaru?

Sus ojos vacilaron, aquel par de zafiros brillaron a la luz del día que emergía ante ellos. Si sentía pero era algo por Shikamaru, entremezclado; una mezcla del amor más dulce con el más profundo odio… Ni ella misma lo sabía…

- No puedo olvidar de un día al otro pero… -suspiró contra el pecho de Neji- yo.. yo no soy plato de segunda de nadie –susurró bajando la mirada.

- Lo comprendo... Tú no mereces lo que te hizo... Si yo hubiese sido él, jamás te hubiese ...

Neji calló entonces mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? Él no era así, apenas conocía a Temari, apenas sabía nada de ella, pero entonces... ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Qué era aquella cosa que le golpeaba el pecho? ¿Por qué le dolía pensar en Temari fundiéndose en los brazos del Nara?

- ¿Neji? - una de sus manos palpó el lado del corazón justo donde sentía algo muy extraño en ella. Bajó su cara apoyando la mejilla en el pecho de Neji, aún con su mano tomada de la muñeca por él. ¿Qué era aquella paz? ¿Aquella calma?. No podía mirarle a aquellos ojos, aunque lo quisiera, aunque ahora si lo necesitara había algo superior que no la dejaba.

- Temari.. Yo...

Temari levantó la mirada buscando sus ojos, no dejando escapar su mirada. Se sentía tranquila y feliz cuando le observaba así;

- ¿Si?

- Yo no lo entiendo... No entiendo qué me impide acercarme a los demás, todos pueden calar en el corazón de una persona, pero yo no soy capaz... No entiendo… ¿Por qué yo no?

-Tú si eres capaz Neji. Mírate, tu eres shinobi, si, pero eres un hombre con sentimientos. Piensa en ti por primera vez, no sigas tu cabeza sigue tu corazón Neji.

- Si lo hago, haré daño a una persona que me importa... Si sigo a mi corazón, no podré ayudarla a reencontrarse con su felicidad

- Tal vez la felicidad que tú piensas para esa persona, no es la que en verdad necesita. Deja a esa persona que decida pero calma tu corazón Neji, muéstrate que si puedes sentir.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Sabiendo que puedo hacerle daño?

La mano de Temari se deslizó encontrándose con los cálidos labios de Neji que acarició con la punta de los dedos. Como una chispa o un calambre, algo recorrió su cuerpo estremeciéndoles por completo mientras sus ojos se fundieron, ópalo en zafiro…Azul contra blanco formando el color más hermoso del cielo,

- Hazlo te quedarás más tranquilo y esa persona, bueno puede ser que su felicidad no sea la que piensas. Por intentarlo no pierdes nada.

Neji se animó entonces y, cogiendo la mano de Temari con la suya y llevándola a su mejilla, susurró levemente las palabras que harían que su vida comenzara… de nuevo;

- Perdóname...

Tras eso, se acercó a ella ligeramente y besó sus labios con una dulzura y paz inconmensurables... Era, aunque costase creerlo, su primer beso. El corazón de la rubia latía desbocado, los labios de Neji sobre los suyos y la suavidad y su calidez eran demasiado para ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, fuertemente rojas y sus brazos le rodearon apretándole contra ella que después de unos minutos de no saber que hacer decidió seguir su propio consejo dejando hablar a su corazón, contestándole aquel beso con toda su alma. Sus labios se acariciaron ansiosos, sus brazos se asieron fuertemente al cuerpo del otro; los suspiros se dejaban escapar de los labios del otro. Neji acariciaba con dulzura la espalda de Temari mientras esta hundía sus dedos en la espesura ébano de los cabellos de Neji. Ella sintió como Neji sonreía contra sus labios en el momento en que ella pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios consiguiendo que Neji abriese sus labios y que sus lenguas jugaran traviesas. Temari le enseñaba y aquel genio aprendía rápido, llevando el peso del beso. Tras unos largos minutos que a Neji se le antojaron segundos, se separaron y él quedó con los ojos cerrados intentando retener la esencia de su primer beso, antes de bajar la mirada un poco entristecido.

- Lo siento…

- Neji…

Ella acaricio su cara con extrema ternura para deslizar los mismos dedos por su cabello sin dejar de mirarle, ¿cómo aquel chico tan serio podía ser tan cálido? ¿como ella podía calmar su corazón?

- No lo sientas Neji, mírame.. onegai

Neji le hizo caso y, girando su cara levemente, miró a los ojos de Temari no sin cierta timidez.. Los ojos de Hyuuga estaban un poco humedecidos, pero él se esforzó porque esto no fuese perceptible mientras la miraba con dulzura. Temari se alzó justo para besar bajo de sus ojos con mucha ternura, sus labios bajaron a sus mejillas desplazándose lentamente. Quedó justo frente a sus labios mirándole y perdiéndose en aquel par de ojos…aquellas blancas orbes, blancas y puras;

- No se que has hecho en mi pero temo decirte que mi destino no es Shikamaru -sonrió levemente sin dejar un segundo de acariciarle-

- Quien quiera que sea, seguro que es muy afortunado... ¿Uchiha, quizá?

- No… justamente es quien estoy mirando como una idiota -sonrió sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos- ¿Que cosa has hecho conmigo? ¿Qué tienen tus labios Neji, para hacerse adicta a ellos con un único beso?

- No lo sé.. Pero no debe ser distinto a tus ojos... Han atrapado mi alma con sólo mirar en ellos

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó acariciando aquel cabello oscuro, sus ojos sonrieron a la misma vez, encontrándose.

- Neji -no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras ahora que él había hablado, había dicho aquello-

- No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar pero... ¿Querrás seguir el plan?

Temari le miró sin entender, ¿había estado actuando así por el plan? Ella se había descubierto así por el plan. Parpadeó confusa soltándose de Neji, no lo comprendía;

- Todo todo esto era, parte del plan?

- No... No era parte del plan que me enamorara de ti

- Entonces para que hablas del plan ¡¡No quiero no necesito a Shikamaru, Neji! Yo quiero, llegar a conocerte mejor, quiero estar contigo no por el plan. Quiero que estemos juntos porque ambos queremos.. -terminó susurrando descubriendo un punto en el suelo que le parecía interesante de mirar para que él no viera su sonrojo.

- Es curioso... Jamás pensé que te escucharía hablar así.. Mucho menos conmigo

- Ya te dije que yo elijo mi destino -susurró aún mirando el suelo- y yo… quiero…

-Quieres...

Temari alzó la mirada completamente sonrojada y pegó sus labios a los de Neji, para separarse un poco después de él, no demasiado lejos.

- Te quiero..a ti, Hyuuga Neji...


	5. V

_Primeramente lo siento por la tardanza, pasó algo que me dejó sin ganas de nada, perdí a un amigo muy valioso y para él va este capitulo. Canek, gatito, espero que desde ese lugar en el cielo donde estés te acuerdes de todo el cariño que te tenemos… _

_De nuevo agradecer a mi Neji por su review ;) y por todo el apoyo y la ayuda. Y a vosotros por esperar pacientemente este capitulo, centrado en Neji y Temari totalmente.. a partir del siguiente (que ahora con el trabajo intentaré que salga pronto) empieza a desatarse todo._

_Disclaimer: Se que me repito pero ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen, mios mios solo son mis gashapons y el Iruka de peluche que está por llegar :P Pero si Kishimoto me regala a Neji por Navidad se lo agradecería xDD_

Neji quedó procesando el significado de esas palabras durante unos segundos antes de abrazar con calma a Temari, poniendo la cabeza de la rubia sobre la base de su hombro y acariciándole los cabellos con una tranquilidad excepcional;

- Te dije que huía de mi destino, pero, ahora, no quiero olvidarlo... Da la casualidad, que mi destino está ahora entre mis brazos

La kunoichi sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos perdiéndose en él, en aquel olor a sándalo que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a su cintura sin dejarle escapar más de ella.

- Neji... -sonrió dulce y tranquilamente con su rostro pegado a sus ropas- te equivocaste con mi destino... y yo también, mi destino ya tenía nombre. Y ese era el tuyo.

Ambos quedaron abrazados al pie del lago, en silencio. No había palabras que pudieran mostrar aquel sentimiento, ni que supiera que decir de aquellos dos muchachos. No existía nada más en aquel momento para uno que el cuerpo del otro junto a él;

- Esto que hacemos... ¿Está bien?

Temari alzó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de Neji, mirando atentamente los ojos de él.

- ¿Tienes alguna novia a quien darle cuentas de esto? -susurró con una sonrisa- Neji, ¿está mal sentir cariño por alguien? ¿Está mal querer a una persona?

- Si lo estuviese, me condenarían a muerte

- Entonces que me condenen contigo –susurró la rubia perdiéndose en sus ojos. Neji la apretó más contra su cuerpo como si no quisiese que la separaran más de él, sintiendo leves estremecimientos del cuerpo de la muchacha de la Arena.

- ¿Qué pasaría si ahora Shikamaru volviese a ti, Temari?-Temari se estremeció algo más violentamente pensando

- No pasaría nada Yo no quiero saber más de él mas que como aliado de Sunagakure

-No sabe lo que ha perdido... Es un necio

-Neji -Temari le rodea con sus brazos sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos- ¿Dejarás de hablar o tendré que callarte?

- Escogeré la opción más dulce...

Tras esas palabras, acarició su mentón con dulzura antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella, mordiéndolos con los suyos preso de una ternura insondable

Una pequeña risita salio de los labios de Temari al sentir aquellas mordidas en sus labios, afianzó más sus brazos mientras jugueteaba acariciándole con la punta de la nariz, mordisqueándole y separándose para que no pudiera besarla.

- ¿que ocurre genio? -ríe viendo su cara de frustración

- Que amo a la luna no siendo más que un mono... Quiero alcanzarla, pero sólo puedo ver su reflejo en el agua ante mí y, cuando me acerco, ella se aleja - Tras eso, sonrió con dulzura sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de la rubia, fijándose en sus ojos azules

- No digas eso ven - enredo sus dedos en aquellos cabellos de ébano trayéndole hacia ella volviendo a probar sus labios, mordisqueándole levemente, jugueteando con él como si fueran un par de niños.

- ¿Sabes que parecemos dos colegiales enamorados? Y lo extraño es que no me avergüenzo por ello

- Yo tampoco me avergüenzo pero se está haciendo tarde. No crees que deberíamos ¿volver?

- Sí, eso sería lo racional

- ¿Y que elige mi genio? -susurra acariciándole la cara suavemente- ¿Irnos? ¿Quedarnos? ¿Secuestrarte? -susurra esto ultimo dándole un suave beso en el cuello

- Tú eres la secuestradora... No me parecería mal tener síndrome de estocolmo - Esto último lo dijo tras acariciar lentamente la espalda de Temari con una mano mientras besaba su frente

Su risa salió clara de sus labios, se sentía tranquila y feliz entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos, nos damos un baño y te secuestro? -sonríe sacándole la lengua-

- No he escuchado un plan más perfecto en mi vida

- Pero cada uno solito eh? -dice dándose la vuelta-

Neji al ver eso se acerca a ella con calma y la abraza por detrás juntando sus manos en el vientre de la chica mientras apoya el mentón en la base de su cuello, para susurrarle al oído tranquilo un instante después

- No creo que exista barrera que pueda impedirme estar contigo...

Temari se estremeció completamente tras de aquellas palabras. Suspiró cerrando los ojos con calma, alzando sus manos para acariciar su cabello;

- ¿Eso es una proposición?

- Supongo que podría llamarse así

Tras eso, besó su cuello con calma mientras cerraba los ojos para respirar la esencia de la chica que lo acompañaba... Nunca había imaginado tal perfección en nadie

Sus manos se enredaron en su cuello dejándose besar por aquel que había comenzado a cambiarla y hacerla sentir. Su sonrisa se acrecentó sintiendo aquellos dulces labios en su cuello, en la parte más sensible de ella y sonrió;

- Una terma... Neji-kun?

- Claro... Temari-chan

- Vamos antes que sea mas tarde -casi susurró sintiendo su respiración en ella- onegai

- Eres una manipuladora... ¿Lo sabías?

Temari se volvió a él poniéndole morritos y con una mirada demasiado tierna.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?

- Cosas como esa... Venga, vamos...Tonta

Tras darle un topetito en la nariz, Neji pasó el brazo por la cintura de Temari enlazando los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la chica, acercándola a él como para evitar que se la arrebatasen

- Me gusta ver la carita que pones, cariño.

Caminaron tranquilos por la aldea, algún que otro conocido se cruzó por su camino hasta Shikamaru, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ellos pero extrañamente Temari se sentía muy tranquila. _Demasiado tranquila _pensó el Hyuuga mirándola de reojo, y es que ciertamente la muchacha de la Arena se sentía protegida por él.

- ¿¿Termas mixtas?

-Claro

- ¿Sabes que eres un pervertido? -Temari le miró riendo mientras le halaba con ella al interior de una de ellas.

- Si es contigo, no me importa... –susurró el ojiblanco mirándola de soslayo.

Ambos entraron a las termas y, tras presentarse a la señorita (amable, pero escandalosa) esta les condujo al interior de las termas... Curiosamente, había un receptáculo en que podrían estar los dos solos y allí se dirigieron. Neji se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas, quedando sólo vestido con los pantalones y el torso descubierto.

Temari se quedó observándole largo rato, aun estando con él y todo le daba mucha vergüenza desvestirse delante suya. Se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada, aunque le gustaba demasiado la visión de aquel Neji con el torso descubierto. Su piel era tan blanca como la había pensado, y su cuerpo era fuerte, algo que se notaba por todo su entrenamiento. Aún así se quedó con la mirada baja y completamente sonrojada, sin moverse.

- Temari-chan, ¿estás bien? Si quieres puedo irme un momento mientras te cambias... Por mucho que me gustaría verte sin ropa, no quiero que sea hasta que tú así lo decidas...

Temari le miró y aún con aquel color rojo de sus mejillas desató el obi dejándolo caer para después hacer lo mismo con el kimono que comenzaba a caer desde sus hombros rozando su piel con suavidad hasta caer a sus pies y dejar a una sonrojada Temari simplemente con una ropa interior de color blanco haciendo un perfecto contraste con su piel morena. Neji, al ver esto, quedó traspuesto durante unos instantes en que sus ojos se abrieron notablemente, un ligero sonrojo acudió entonces a sus mejillas, tal era su estado de ensimismamiento que sólo podía pronunciar una palabra, que escapó, no sin dificultad, de sus labios

- Preciosa...

- Ya vale, que sabes que me da vergüenza -susurró la muchacha bajo aquella profunda mirada. Pensó en tomar una toalla para enredarse en ella y tras de ella librarse de lo que le quedaba de ropa pero justamente Neji estaba al lado de ellas.

- ¿Me das una?

- C..Claro

Neji dijo esto tras unos segundos de mirar a Temari, completamente absorbido por esa visión... Cogió una de las toallas y, tratando de contener el rubor de sus mejillas, la envolvió en torno a Temari con cariño mientras la abrazaba. Temari sonrió con ternura mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en el pecho de él, suspirando, embebiéndose de su olor. Se separó levemente y le miro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te espero fuera?

- Como prefieras... No me importa que seas tú la primera que me ve desnudo

La rubia tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta con aquello, ¿desde cuando el era tan así? Y más aún ¿ella tan vergonzosa? La hermana de Gaara sacó la toalla de su cuerpo y suspiró levemente cada vez más sonrojada echando sus manos atrás buscando el cierre. Si el lo haría, ella también, aun cuando se muriera de vergüenza.

- ¿Temari?

Ella levantó la mirada justo a sus ojos para dejar correr su sostén mientras su otro brazo intentaba tapar sus pechos. Estaba completamente sonrojada pues era la primera vez que nadie la veía con tan poca ropa. Neji, aún sonrojado, sonrió sin embargo de una forma muy dulce mientras apartaba el brazo de Temari de sus pechos con suavidad y, calmadamente, la abrazaba dejando que se produjese el contacto de piel contra piel haciendo que a ambos les recorriera una suave corriente por su cuerpo. Aunque sonrojado, era perfectamente feliz con eso

- No importa cuanta ropa te cubra, ni cuan descubierta estés... Para mí, siempre serás mi amada Temari

Temari le abrazó cruzando las manos tras de su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos. Ella estaba demasiado disconforme con su cuerpo, de ahi sus miedos a quedarse sin ropa frente a alguien. De este contacto el que comenzara a querer todavía más a Neji.

La chica sonrió contra su pecho;

- Deberíamos entrar sino van a pensar cosas de que estemos aquí tanto tiempo

- Es cierto... Sólo déjame que me quite esto...

Tras decir esto, Neji se despojó de la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba antes de cubrirse tranquilamente con una toalla y, luego, darse la vuelta para mirar a una Temari a la que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Quieres una toalla, cielo? Si quieres, podemos olvidarlas

Temari le tiró la que tenía a mano con una sonrisa aún completamente sonrojada, por su mente se pasaba de todo. Era la primera vez que había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo, y a un hombre como aquel que se había descubierto sin pudor alguno delante de ella. Su sonrojo y la calma de Neji eran demasiado.

- No seas baka Neji, sabes que puede haber más gente ahi, ¿quieres que me vean sin nada, cariño?

- Ni hablar... Quiero que sean mis ojos los únicos que te vean de este modo, aunque supongo que es un poco egoísta por mi parte

- ¿Entonces sal que yo voy ahora si? -se acercó a él dejando un suave beso en sus labios- vamos

- Está bien... Te espero, ¿vale? Por cierto... Te quiero…


	6. VI

_Saludos a todos, de nuevo GRACIAS por seguir leyendo esto . Esta es la última parte 100 dedicada a ellos, a partir de aquí vamos a abrir la trama en torno de NejiTemaShika y alguna insinuación a NaruHinaKiba.. jejejeje.. Por ahí recuerdo que querían ver a Kiba y aquí lo tienen. Tal vez en el siguiente me tarde puesto que ando trabajando mañana y tarde y no tengo tiempo. Y esta parte por suerte fue a conjunto con mi Neji-sama pero la siguiente es yo sola… jejejeje…_

_Disclaimer: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes es mio son todos de Kishimoto-sama… pero podía regalarme un peluche como mi Iruka-chan pero de tamaño natural y de carne y píxel xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD… _

Tras decir eso, Neji sonrió con dulzura y salió a las termas tranquilamente viendo como, para su sorpresa, apenas había gente.. Más bien nadie salvo un hombre dormido y él mismo, por lo que se limitó a meterse en el agua lentamente. Temari suspiró levemente y se desprendió de lo que le quedaba liandose en aquella toalla. Recogió las ropas de ambos y las dejó en uno de los casilleros, juntas, mientras sonreía.

Al salir descubrio que estaban solos, quitando aquel hombre y sonrió mirando a Neji. Ella se sonrojó un poco más ya fuera acción del calor o de su misma verguenza. Metió un pie y suspiró, aquella calidez la hacía calmarse. Sin pensarlo más entró en el agua dejandose acariciar por ella. Cuando Temari entró, Neji estaba esperándola y aprovechando la gran cantidad de vapor que había se puso tras ella y cruzó las manos en su vientre mientras le besaba en el lóbulo de la oreja antes de darle un ligero mordisquito, muy suave

- Se te echaba de menos..

Una risita traviesa salio de los labios de la muchacha rubia al sentirle;

- Neji.. -se vuelve a él aprisionandole entre su cuerpo y la propia pared de la terma- Te quiero mucho -susurró dejandose besar el cuello con vehemencia-

- Sabes que es mutuo... Mi Temari..

Neji besó su cuello con calma negándose a soltarla mientras acariciaba su espalda con calma, el contacto de la suavísima piel se le antojaba delicioso y no pudo, ni intentó, ocultarlo cuando dejó escapar un suspiro en la base del cuello de su amada... Cerró los ojos e hizo una pregunta, quizá más infantil de lo que estaba acostumbrado

-Crees que somos..¿Novios?

- Creo que si aunque, no me lo has pedido -dijo sacandole la lengua- Ni yo a ti -rió levemente

- Creo, entonces, que este sería un buen momento... Temari... Quiero compartir contigo mis penas y alegrías e, incluso si llegamos a fracasar, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte amado

- Yo quiero que sepas -suspiró ella tomando la mano derecha de Neji y enlazando sus dedos con la de ella- que no habrá nadie más que te ame como yo lo hago que no te dejaré nunca solo y que te querré -le miró a los ojos y sonrió- te amaré toda mi vida.

Cuando ella dijo eso, Neji se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa dulce mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra si antes de besar justo debajo del cuello con gran calma, sin dejar de abrazar la espalda y hombros de su amada con una dulzura inusitada. Temari se estremeció contra el cuerpo de Neji, dejandose mecer por sus brazos y por el agua tan cálida. Su piel se rozaba insistentemente con la de él produciendo mucho más calor en ambos cuerpos.

- Temari? Estás bien?. Tiemblas

- Me pone nerviosa sentirte… pero me gusta mucho.

- A mi también me gusta mucho... Pero tengo miedo de perder el control, no muchas personas tienen entre sus brazos a alguien como tú, tan cerca... Y no muchos pueden jactarse de sentir lo que yo siento y ser correspondido

- Yo no se como..lo lográmos.. -susurró la de la Arena intentando mirar a otro lado- creo que es porque tenemos "espias"

Justo dicho y el hombre que estaba dormido se desperto y se fué sin hacerles caso. Temari se sonrojó aún más.

- Vaya..

- Esto Neji

- Sí, Temari…

- Creo que es mejor que ehmm me vaya un poquito alla.. y esop -la chica supiraba entre palabras sin saber que decir- ¿no?

- ¿Estás asustada? Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada... Escucha, vamos a tomarnos un baño, nos relajaremos y hablaremos, nada más

- No estoy asustada no de ti.. es que yo.. -suspira levemente- si ya jeje.. ya me calmo..

- Temari, estás muy roja... Te encuentras bien? No tendrás fiebre?

Temari le miró fijamente y aprovechó a darle un beso, un beso calido y bastante largo sobre todo cuando tuvo que separarse por la maldita falta de aire…con lo bien que se sentía jugando con aquellos cálidos labios…

- Estoy perfectamente.

- Me alegro de saberlo, cariño... La vista desde aquí es muy bonita, mira, ven a verla

Neji la sentó sobre su regazo haciéndola apoyar su espalda morena contra el pecho pálido de él, respiró con calma mientras la abrazaba entrelazando sus manos sobre el vientre de su amada y clavó la mirada en el cielo, sonriente. Temari sonrió tiernamente apoyada en él, dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro mirando al cielo abierto en sus brazos. ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho cuando llegó que ella terminaría así? En los brazos de Neji Hyuuga, en los brazos de aquel genio de preciosos ojos blancos, aquel a quien ahora estaba conociendo.

Puso sus manos sobre las de él, haciendole suaves cosquillas con sus dedos mientras miraba las estrellas;

-Parece mentira.. Que de tantas estrellas,ninguna logre eclipsarte

- Neji.. me encanta estar asi.. tranquila, relajada entre tus brazos.. Siendo la envidia de todas las estrellas y -sonrió- de todas las mujeres de Konoha

- Lo dices por decir... Seguramente, todos querrían estar ahora mismo en mi lugar. Pensar que sólo una fina capa de tela separa nuestros cuerpos... ¿Quién no desearía estar así contigo?

- Alguien habrá cielo.. Neji.. sabes que después de estos días de entrenamiento irémos a la Arena. Tu solo estuviste allí una vez, ¿no? -susurró ella mirando el cielo, curiosamente no echaba de menos su tierra

- Sí... Fue la primera vez que te vi

- Pero ni cuenta nos dimos o ¿¿tu ya te fijaste? -murmuró maliciosa volviendose un poco para mirarle fijamente

- No es fácil que alguien como tú pase desapercibida.. No una flor en medio del desierto

Temari le miró fijamente volviendose y quedando frente a él; ¿cómo? ¿él se había dado cuenta de su presencia aquella vez en la arena?

- Entonces.. ¿no pase desapercibida para ti?

- Ya te lo dije... Eras una flor en el desierto, imposible pasar desaparcibida

- Y me dijiste que no te habia interesado ninguna chica.. mentiroso -sonrie sacandole la lengua- Tu ibas echandole el ojo a las muchachas.. con byakugan y todo -susurró la chica para terminar riendo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - Dijo el muchacho, riendo tras eso y besándola con calma en el lóbulo de la oreja

- Es facil.. -ronroneo ella echandole los brazos por el cuello sin dejarle escapar- tras de este precioso genio se encuentra un pervertido en potencia -terminó riendo mezcla de las cosquillas que Neji producía con sus besos y mezcla de sus palabras.

- Te corrijo.. Un pervertido en potencia cuya amada está justo en su regazo... Y cuyo cuerpo desnudo tan sólo es separado del de ella por una fina toalla - Dejó escapar el chico mientras entrelazaba sus manos en el vientre de Temari, sólo un poco por debajo de los pechos

- Has repetido dos veces lo de la toalla es q prefieres que no haya tal -susurró, le gustaba buscarle puesto que era igual que ella en esos temas.

- Mentiría si dijera que no

- Pues algo se te ha pasado cariño -sonrió la muchacha con la cabeza nuevamente en su hombro- ¿que es aquella cosita que está flotando justo a tu frente? Y no necesitas byakugan amor.. -su sonrisa terminó siendo una pequeña risita maliciosa, ni ella misma sabia como demonios se le habia ocurrido quitarse la toalla en aquel momento al despegarse de él rápidamente-

Neji quedó mirándola con los ojos notablemente abiertos... Las reacciones de su amada realmente le desconcertaban, pero estaban muy lejos de disgustarle, simplemente.. Lo desorientaban… La chica levantó una de sus piernas aun apoyada en él, alcanzando con los dedos de los pies la toalla y acercandola a ellos con un suave movimiento.

- ¿Sorprendido?

- Sinceramente... Un poco... Pero esa toalla ya no es necesaria, mi cielo

Cuando dijo esto, Neji simplemente se quitó su toalla y los envolvió a los dos bajo la misma en un abrazo protector mientras besaba su cuello con calma antes de susurrarle a Temari

- Podemos compartir la mía

- Neji..

Su sonrojo se hizo demasiado evidente pero aún así cerró los ojos dejando hacer a Neji en su cuello. Sus labios justo en el cuello era una sensación que la hacía estremecer y que una explosion de cosquillas recorriera su cuerpo.

- S..Sabes que eso me hace cosquillas -susurró intentando no pensar que su cuerpo estaba en contacto directo con el de Neji.

- Sí... Lo sé

Cuando hubo dicho esto, siguió besando con calma mientras acariciaba el vientre de Temari desnudo bajo las palmas de sus manos, la piel cálida en contacto con la suya mientras una de sus manos reposaba en la zona prohibida entre los dos senos de su amada aunque algo más abajo. Temari mordió sus labios intentando no dejar escapar un largo suspiro, algo que no pudo evitar cuando notó aquellas cosquillas en su vientre. Se sentía bien, era algo nuevo para ella aquella calidez en su cuerpo.

- Eres malo.. muy malo.. -gruñó en desacuerdo con la mano que habia dejado de acariciarla.. ella necesitaba aquello.

- Lo sé..

Una vez dijo esto, Neji volvió a acariciar tranquilamente pero esta vez rozó con una de las palmas de sus manos la superficie de uno de los pechos, levemente, apenas tocándolo sólo lo justo para que ella pudiese sentirlo como una sensación de cosquilleo, mientras hacía esto, apoyó su mentón en la base del cuello de ella y sonrió mirándola de reojo;

- Te quiero...¿Lo sabes?

Si lo pretendía lo había logrado, aquel cosquilleo había recorrido todo su cuerpo entero. Temari suspiró dejando aquellas manos acariciar, le gustaba el tacto de las manos de Neji. Eran suaves aun a pesar de que fuera un hombre, eran cálidas Sus ojos se cerraron dejando escapar un hondo suspiro cuando sintió aquella mano rozando su pecho.

- Lo se -sonrio completamente sonrojada- Y yo te quiero Neji.. te quiero mucho- susurró con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del muchacho y mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos con ternura..

- Temari... ¿Cómo me has transformado de esta manera?

Mientras preguntaba esto, el chico siguió acariciando con dulzura la superficie de los pechos de Temari sin dejar de besar su cuello, la mano libre reposaba en la cintura de Temari, acariciándola también. Ella sólo atinaba a respirar un poco más agitada de lo normal. Sus manos alcanzando un mechon de aquel cabello ébano que adoraba jugueteando con él en medio de sus suspiros y tantisimas sensaciones. Alcanzó la mano que descansaba en su cintura mientras volvia su cara levemente encontrando los labios de Neji. Ella sonrió mientras le dio un suave mordisco en sus labios;

- No lo se.. pero si sigues besandome el cuello.. te voy a terminar de transformar -susurró sonriendo maliciosamente

- Ardo en deseos de ver cómo lo consigues

Tras decir esas palabras, Neji volvió a besar la base del cuello de Temari plantando un ligero mordisquito y respirando en el mismo, permitiendo que su aliento acariciase la piel del mismo modo que antes habían sus labios, la mano que acariciaba el pecho de la chica seguía su trabajo incansable. Sus labios se cruzaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, sin saber como (y sin quererlo) se despegó de Neji quedandose algo alejada de él. Clavó sus zafiros en aquellos hermosos opalos y sonrio mientras sus manos bajaban acariciando su cuerpo como si fueran las manos de él.

- Si quieres saberlo.. tendrás que pillarme.. Neji -dijo susurrando su nombre-

-Claro, prepárate...

Cuando dijo esas palabras, Neji literalmente desapareció de la vista antes de aparecer por detrás de Temari, quien se limitó a esquivarlo, un movimiento más y Neji se encontró a su lado, un tercer giro y ella era la que se encontraba a su espalda con una sonrisa dulce... Aunque pronto notó unas manos ceñirse en torno a su pecho. Pero Neji no contaba con la rapidez de Temari, demasiada la cual le hizo escapar de nuevo. Cuando el pudo verla ella habia salido del agua posandose sobre una de las piedras que rodeaban aquello en una posicion demasiado sensual, sobre todo si añadia aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Temari tenia en sus labios.

-Ahora verás...

Neji se levantó y, con un salto, salió del agua hacia donde se encontraba Temari, intentaba alcanzarla pero su rapidez era excelente, Temari evadía cada una de sus intentonas con una agilidad suprema que a Neji le era muy difícil equiparar, sin embargo, lo pasaba en grande...

- Eres muy buena huyendo

- Soy mejor cazando -susurró la rubia desapareciendo de sus ojos. Ella sonrió desde su escondite, no por nada era parte de un cuerpo de elite como ANBU, ademas aquel juego a ella le encantaba. Cuando vio a Neji algo distraido saltó hacia él cayendo ambos a las termas de nuevo mientras ella reía encantada del juego.

- Ves, soy mejor cazando -susurró en su oido- y he cazado un chico hermoso..

- Me alegro... Ser cazado por ti es lo mejor que podría pasarme

Tras decirle eso, simplemente se quedó mirándola a los ojos mientras notaba que ella estaba sentada a horcajadas encima suya, sin embargo, parecía no importarle... Perdido estaba en sus ojos. Temari suspiró, aquella posicion era demasiado comprometida pero.. no se habia dado cuenta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella mirada que tenia su chico, ella suspiró levemente.

- Ven -susurró atrayendole a sus labios besandole profundamente, mordiendole suavemente los labios pidiendole permiso para jugar un poquito en aquel juego que a ambos le gustaba y les extasiaba. Neji se limitó a besarla también mientras permitía sus manos reposar tras la espalda de su amada con una gran tranquilidad, los labios de ambos luchaban por la supremacía en aquel juego que para ambos era completamente nuevo y, al mismo tiempo, completamente deseado. Temari se separó levemente de él posando su frente contra la de Neji para despues besar aquel sello con ternura. Debían calmarse pensaba aunque su interior estaba negandolo por segundos ansiando quedarse para siempre en los brazos del Hyuuga.

- Mi niño.. -suspiró

Neji simplemente dejó escapar un "Hum?" mientras seguía besándola con tranquilidad, no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasase, no mientras estuviese a su lado... Todo estaría bien. Igual que las cosas podían ponerse de una manera tomaban el otro lado completamente, el ambiente habia tornado a ser demasiado romantico. Temari le rodeó con sus piernas apretandole más contra ella mientras la muchacha le abrazaba dejandose caer contra una de las piedras, trayendo a Neji sobre ella, recostandole en su cuerpo.

- Estoy comenzando a sentir algo más que el querer

-Algo más, ¿mi vida?

- Si -sonrio mirando sus ojos- algo más dulce y mas profundo mucho más profundo

- No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres...

Dijo él, ligeramente juguetón.. Quería oírlo de sus labios y besó ligeramente la punta de su nariz, con gran serenidad. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que ello?. Temari pasó sus dedos por las facciones de él, su carita de niño y aquellos ojos tan grandes Ella sonrió, su ternura su dulzura.. era algo normal y de tiempo que aquello pasara. Tomo la carita de su niño entre sus manos y le dió un corto beso en los labios;

- Te amo..

- Sabes que es mutuo... Mi rosa del desierto- al escucharle, Temari sonrió abiertamente besando su frente de nuevo.

- Me gustaria escucharlo aunque sea una vez.. onegai..

- Te amo, Temari... Te necesito, lo eres todo para mi.. Tú has cambiado mi mundo.

La muchacha sonrio apretandole más en sus brazos, contra su cuerpo. Pero por desgracia no estarían solos más tiempo, justo hacia falta un tercer eslabon para romper aquella cadena, o por lo menos intentarlo.

- Vaya… sorpresa… -era Shikamaru, junto a Kiba y Shino.


	7. VII

_Espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza, se me hacía difícil escribir de los sentimientos de ellos cuando yo misma no los sentía… ¿nunca os ha pasado? Ahora sigo igual pero, alguien me mostró la realidad … en fin, gracias Kira, esto va para ti._

_Disclaimer: Al final la navidad pasó y pasó San Valentín y no me regalaron a Neji… eso es seguramente porque no es mío vv_

Temari se tensó mientras sentía la mirada de aquellos dos sobre ambos, sobre todo la mirada de Shikamaru que siempre parecía pasota esa vez escrutaba hasta su interior. Kiba y Shino rápidamente pasaron de ambos, quedándose al frente de la pareja pero hablando de sus cosas. Shikamaru por el contrario no le quitaba ojo a ambos, sobre todo a la rubia quien no quería ni mirarlo. Neji se dio cuenta de eso y una pequeña y maliciosa risa se dibujó en sus labios, mirando a Shikamaru no dejó de acariciar el vientre de la rubia quien estaba medio absorta en sus brazos.

- ¿Admirando el paisaje, Nara? No te culpo... Es precioso – Temari quiso en ese mismo momento que la terma se la tragase. Sintió los brazos de Neji apretarla contra él, y los ojos de Shikamaru mirándolos para volverse e ir con sus amigos. Temari miró ceñuda al muchacho de ojos opalinos que no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- No te pases Neji…

- Vale –suspiró él de nuevo perdiéndose en aquella suavidad que solo tenía la piel de Temari. Ella sonrió dejándose acariciar, no pensaba para nada en que allí estaba Shikamaru, menos aún en que se encontraba completamente desnuda en los brazos de Neji. Ambos seguían mirando aquella pequeña abertura por donde se dejaba ver la noche estrellada. Temari se había vuelto a sentar en el regazo de Neji, sintiendo la mirada de Shikamaru en ella, se asió de los brazos del moreno quien la abrazó fuertemente.

- Estás conmigo… -susurró levemente en su oído para después sonreírle- no hay nadie más, princesa…

- Lo se… - sonrió la rubia apoyando su cabeza en el hombro desnudo del muchacho, maravillándose con las estrellas- pero ahora no me apetece estar con nadie… mas que contigo…

Neji sonrió rodeándola con la toalla para que la muchacha saliera de allí, un acto que no paso desapercibido no solo para Shikamaru, sino para sus acompañantes quienes no le quitaron un ojo de encima desde que salio del agua hasta que entro en el vestidor. Neji los miró de reojo para después sonreír en su interior, cuando se lo dijera a Temari esta iba a ponerse de todos los colores.

Poco después ella salía del vestidor con paso tranquilo para darle a Neji una toalla, acto que no paso desapercibido para los que estaban allí, menos para Shikamaru quien se quedó a cuadritos viendo salir al Hyuuga de allí completamente desnudo. Su cabeza no tardó en enlazar todos aquellos hilos, estaba perdiendo a Temari… no, había perdido completamente a Temari.

La noche pasó relativamente normal dando paso al día, el sol empujó lentamente a la luna para darse a observar en el cielo matutino. Día que comenzó temprano para todos, sobre todo para Temari quien se había levantado antes de que el sol despuntara para poder entrenar. Sus ropas eran bastante parecidas a las que podría llevar con ANBU y en sus labios perenne una dulce sonrisa, se había dejado sueltos los cabellos aunque algo recogidos gracias a una cinta de color negro que llevaba en ellos. Llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando contra aquel árbol, con una espada de madera ejecutaba distintos katas, firmes en sus movimientos y secos… Empezó a escuchar movimiento en el interior de la casa, las muchachas de servicio comenzaban sus quehaceres y dentro del área principal algún que otro Hyuuga estaba ya despierto. Temari sonrió levemente, dejando la espada para ir a lavarse las manos y subir a su habitación para cambiarse; antes de eso miró el cielo y sonrió. Solo eran las 7 de la mañana, el cielo era oscuro y el millón de estrellas que aquella noche habían manchado el cielo habían desaparecido. Sólo una de ellas aún se mantenía brillando fuertemente junto a la luna llena que coronaba aquel cielo, en Konoha era bastante raro ver un cielo como aquel tan limpio y lleno de la blanquecina luz de la luna. Temari en las dos semanas que ya llevaba allí no había apreciado ninguna noche la luna, por lo menos no así que era como habitualmente ella la veía en Sunagakure, sus pensamientos volaron hasta sus hermanos; esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien, sobre todo Gaara quien se encontraba bastante presionado con su cargo de Kage. ¿Cómo se tomarían ellos el que ella fuera la novia de Neji? Más aún pensaba en el peligro de muerte que corría Shikamaru cuando Kankuro se enterara de la razón del término de la relación de ambos, más que nada porque al marionetista jamás le gustó el Nara. Gaara por lo menos se lo tomaría más tranquilo aunque Neji corría peligro con los celos del menor, unos extraños celos que él tenía a todo hombre que se acercara a ella… Más que celos era como protección, como si fuera la pequeña y él tuviera que cuidarla, lo peor era cuando Kankuro se unía a esto y ella terminaba con sus ínfulas de hermanos mayores a punta de abanico.

Rió levemente recordando a sus dos hermanos cuando sintió unos brazos asiéndola de su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella ronroneó con deleite al contacto sabiendo enseguida de quien era aquel olor y aquella cálida y suave piel que se pegaba contra su mejilla, y aquellos labios dulces que besaron su mejilla con ternura;

- Buenos días cariño, ¿qué haces tan temprano despierta?

- Decidí entrenar, sabes que en unos días volveré a Sunagakure para la demostración… Recuerda que tú y yo, estamos emparejados para pelear juntos. –Neji pareció caer en eso y rió a su oído, levemente, para besarle el cuello con vehemencia-

- De acuerdo, pero ahora deberías desayunar algo y después nos vamos a entrenar los dos, ¿vale? –ella se volvió encarándole, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Se encontraban solos en aquel patio solitario cuando los primeros rayos del sol dieron con los cabellos de Temari enredándose en ellos haciendo que el cabello siempre oro se adornase con destellos anaranjados. El Hyuuga la miró intensamente, su Temari no podía estar más hermosa que aquella mañana, con el cabello suelto rozando sus hombros y las mejillas dulcemente sonrojadas del esfuerzo dándole más vida el dorado de sus cabellos. Se fijó en sus labios entreabiertos, respirando agitadamente, tan rojos y deseables que no lo dudo un segundo más tomándolo entre los suyos con tanta pasión como la noche anterior al despedirse de ella. La besaba, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, aunque en verdad aquel beso estaba insuflándole más vida.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dándose cuenta de donde estaban besándose, aunque cierto era que las horas nadie los pillaría, o eso creían cuando atrás de ambos escucharon una leve tos. Neji se separó rápidamente de la rubia de la arena enfrentando otros ojos tan blancos como los de él mismo.

- ¡Hiashi-sama!

- Neji… Temari-san… creo que tenéis muchas cosas que explicarme.

Hinata y Hanabi paseaban nerviosas por el patio, si seguían así terminarían mareadas y seguramente con el paseo carcomido por sus pies, por el ir y venir de aquel par de pies. Hinata había cancelado su cita diaria con su novio para entrenar, y Hanabi aprovecho que aquel día no tenía misiones y pidió a su profesor, que no era otro más que Shiranui Genma , un pequeño día libre él cual solo aceptó dárselo cuando se entero de parte del chisme.

No podía ser que su padre llevara allí desde las 7 am encerrado con Neji y Temari, menos aún cuando eran casi las 11,30 am. Hanabi desistió de pasear más y se sentó en el césped mirando a su hermana, ellas dos se habían enterado la noche anterior por Temari de que ella y Neji se habían hecho novios; las hermanas se habían sentido felices no solo por su amiga sino por Neji de quien estaban convencidas sería un solitario sin vuelta atrás. Pero no todo salía bien, según se habían levantado las muchachas de servicio les habían comentado sobre lo pasado y ellas estaban demasiado preocupadas puesto que era bien sabido por ambas del recato con que su padre siempre les había comentado que debían tener en la casa y no solo eso, sino del fuerte carácter del cabeza de familia y del propio Neji. Ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer estaban seguras. En ese momento la puerta de corredera cedió a una fina mano que la abría, ambas hermanas volvieron la cabeza observando a Temari quien se volvió hacia dentro completamente seria y cerró la corredera tras de ella para caminar lentamente hacia las muchachas, sentándose al lado de Hanabi quien poco antes había tomado asiento en el césped, Hinata hizo lo mismo sentándose al otro lado de la rubia; ninguna de las tres hizo un mínimo ruido hasta que la pequeña de los Hyuuga ya medio histérica por aquel incomodo silencio, hablo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Os lo diré en una simple frase –susurró la rubia echando atrás los mechones de su cabello que tapaban sus ojos- Esta tarde tengo una prueba que pasar… delante de toda la familia.

Ambas hermanas Hyuuga se llevaron sus finas manos a la boca mirando a la rubia. Hanabi la miró de reojo y tras de eso una leve sonrisa dibujó sus labios;

- Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte para que no metas la pata, primita. –Temari miró a ambas y suspiró, solo esperaba ver a Neji antes de aquello.

Aquella mañana y la parte de la tarde que ya había corrido habían sido demasiado angustiosas para Temari. Hinata y Hanabi le explicaban lo que harían, que la someterían a preguntas, que verían su forma de comportarse y que tendría que hacer ella aquella ceremonia del te tan tradicional en las familias de alta alcurnia. Y allí estaban las tres muchachas encerradas, Hanabi buscando entre los kimonos de su madre el que mejor le podría estar a Temari, con su obi correspondiente y cada uno de los complementos que llevaría en el cabello. Hinata por su parte, con un pequeño juego de té, le enseñaba a la rubia de la arena en lo que consistía aquella ceremonia.

- … La consistencia del té es de dos tipos. El koicha, más formal, es de consistencia cremosa y su sabor es más amargo; se bebe del mismo bol y en pequeñas cantidades. El té más ligero e informal, el usucha se sirve al final de la ceremonia en boles individuales. ¿Lo comprendiste?

- Creo que si… creo… pero yo solo debo servir el te ¿verdad?

- Si –asintió la menor de las Hyuuga- procura servir primero a otousan, tras de ello a okaasan y antes de cualquiera de la familia debe ser Neji y se lo das directamente a las manos.

- ¡¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa! –suspiró ella cayendo hacia atrás, mirando el techo – No lo haré bien…

- Temari-chan –susurró Hinata mirando a su amiga - ¿Quieres a mi primo?

- Con el alma…

- Entonces lo harás… por él, ahora vamos. Hanabi y yo te ayudaremos a vestirte.

Temari suspiró y se levantó mirando aquel cómodo kimono que Hanabi le había encontrado. Era un _hōmongi _de color anaranjado bastante pálido y llevaba un obi blanco con imágenes de distintas flores plasmadas en él. La rubia hermana del Kazekage suspiró tranquila al ver que aquel kimono era bastante más normal al que siempre llevaban las geishas. Hanabi le explicó que era un kimono habitual para servir el te. Ambas hermanas la maquillaron levemente, un poco de color en las mejillas y un leve toque de brillo en sus labios. El cabello fue recogido en alto y coronado con una peineta pequeña de nacar blanco. La rubia sonrió al mirarse y ambas hermanas hicieron lo mismo, Hanabi la abrazó y salió para vestirse ya que ambas estarían presentes en aquello.

Hinata miró a Temari antes de salir y le sonrió cálidamente;

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

- Completamente… por Neji… cualquier cosa…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Hinata se levantó y abrió aquella puerta sonriendo a la persona tras de ella. Después simplemente salió dejando entrar a aquella persona, que no era otro más que Neji. Sus ópalos se ensancharon mirando a la rubia perfectamente ataviada para aquella ocasión, Temari le miró y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

- Estas…

- ¿Rara?

- No…simplemente preciosa, si te hubiera visto así antes ya estaría comprometido contigo…

- Ya lo estamos. –sentenció ella alcanzando con sus dedos un sedoso mechón de ébano-

- Si, pero Temari yo no voy a permitir que te sellen..

- Nadie lo hará pero no me separare de ti.

La charla de ambos quedó así ya que la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando paso a uno de los criados que los llamaba a ambos para que asistieran al salón principal. Neji desapareció raudo y veloz por los antiguos pasillos de la casa Hyuuga con el único pensamiento de que no dejarían que la sellaran. Por su parte Temari salió poco después pensando en todo lo que le habían enseñado y en que pasase lo que pasase, jamás dejaría solo a Neji.

Con estos pensamientos cerró aquella puerta de corredera tras de ella y encamino sus suaves pasos por el pasillo.


End file.
